Armstrong Island (Hunter)
Armstrong Island is a large island in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural resources Buildings ;Apothecary :Westside Concoctions (bazaar) :Funky Cold Medina (upgraded) :Get Rich or Dye Tryin (upgraded) :House of Paint (upgraded) ;Attraction : : ;Bank :Hood Rich (upgraded) ;Commodities market :Biz Market (upgraded) ;Distillery :A Groggy Grog World (bazaar) :Can't Stop, Rum Shop (upgraded) :Eight Ball Rollin' (upgraded) :Pimp Juice (upgraded) :Rum and Juice (upgraded) :Rum DMC (upgraded) :You Be Distillin' (upgraded) ;Estate agent :Where's the Deed At (upgraded) ;Furnisher :Check Your Shelf (bazaar) :Just a Little More Bed (ugraded) :Mad Props (upgraded) ;House ;Inn :Doug E Refreshments (upgraded) ;Iron monger :Cock The Hammer (bazaar) :C-Ballin' (upgraded) :Drop It Like It's Hot (upgraded) :Five Poppin Six Droppin (upgraded) :Hammertime (upgraded) :Lick a Shot (upgraded) :Rock The Balls (upgraded) :We Be Clubbin' (upgraded) :Sucker CBs : (upgraded) :Lick a Shot ;Palace :Fight The Power ;Shipyard :As Masty As They Wanna Be (bazaar) :Beastie Brigs (upgraded) :Blackjack Betty (upgraded) :Candy Shop (upgraded) :Freight Outta Compton (upgraded) :Gettin' Friggy Wit' It (upgraded :Hit The Deck (upgraded) :Notorious B R I G (upgraded) :Sloop Dogg (upgraded) :Bow Dhown (upgraded) :Sloop Dogg (upgraded) :I Like Big Boats (upgraded) :Nightmare in my fleet (upgraded) :Eazy Dhows it (upgraded) :BRIG the Noise (upgraded) ;Tailor :Britches and Hose (bazaar) :The Coat Man (upgraded) :Don't Hate The Tailor (upgraded) :A Stitch is a Stitch (upgraded) :West Side Stitch(upgraded) :Black N Yellow (upgraded) :Tailor Gang or Die (upgraded) ;Weavery :Weave Against the World (bazaar) :Bust A Weave (upgraded) :It Ain't Easy Deing Weavy (upgraded) :Loom Somethin' (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings :A Little More Bed (upgraded furnisher) :I Like Big Boats (upgraded shipyard) :Let Me Ride (upgraded shipyard) :Mad Mad World Tours (explorers' hall) Government Armstrong is currently controlled by Knockout. History On a cubanite spawn to the north, an inscription reads, "This island were fashioned by Gloraelin" This island is named for Louis Armstrong. Blockades In September 2008, Brynhild Skullsplitter took control of the island as part of its opening for colonization. , 2008-09-20: Coerced Coexistence successfully defeated the Brigand King flag Ice Wyrm's Brood in a three-round sinking blockade to colonize the island. , 2008-11-16: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. This blockade occurred at midnight, game time. , 2008-11-22: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. It was argued bitterly that Beyond the veil was attacking Armstrong for personal reasons. , 2008-11-30: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. This blockade was scheduled to occur at midnight, game time. , 2008-12-07: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-12-13: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. This blockade marked the fifth weekend in a row Beyond the veil had attempted to take over Armstrong. , 2008-12-20: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. While not specifically against the rules, various forum members argued that any more attacks by Beyond the veil would be going against the "spirit of the game" as the last few blockades were not well contended by Beyond the veil. http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=118157&offset=0#1737552 , 2010-02-20: Illusion successfully defeated the flag Happy Ending in a 3 round non-sinking blockade to take control of Armstrong. , 2010-08-07: The Enlightened took over Armstrong in a 5 round sinking blockade. The Enlightened won in 3 rounds because Seas the Day did not contend. , 2010-08-14: Rebel Rousers took Armstrong in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2010-09-23: Bad Company took Armstrong in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-10-07: Rebel Rousers took Armstrong in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. Bad Company did not defend. , 2010-11-14: Knockout took Armstrong in a 3 round sinking blockade. Rebel Rousers dropped out after round 2. , 2011-03-05: The Enlightened took over Armstrong in a 3 round sinking blockade. Knockout did not contend. , 2010-03-12:-Tenacity- took Armstrong in a 3 round Brigand King blockade